


In Your Dreams

by 3laxx



Series: Dreams [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Accidents, Amity Blight Has a Crush on Luz Noceda, Angry Amity Blight, Angst, Angst and Romance, Blood and Injury, Boscha Needs A Hug (The Owl House), Dense Luz Noceda, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Grudgby, Hurt/Comfort, Luz Noceda Angst, Luz Noceda Needs a Hug, Panicking Amity Blight, Protective Amity Blight, Protective Eda Clawthorne, Romance, Serious Injuries, Touch-Starved Amity Blight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29717766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3laxx/pseuds/3laxx
Summary: Looking back to Boscha, terrified, Luz saw that she was suddenly summoning a lot more balls, setting all of them on fire.She felt her heart sinking.Oh no.---When a grudgby accident shows how fragile humans really are, Boscha is forced to act quickly and Amity's world shatters.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Dreams [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190666
Comments: 68
Kudos: 393





	1. Humans are fragile

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place when Luz takes Willow's place in "Wing it like Witches" and explores an alternate ending.  
> In case the warnings weren't enough, here's another few:
> 
> TW blood, violence, injuries, angst, and the characters facing the possibility of death.
> 
> Now that everything is cleared up, I hope you have a lot of fun reading!  
> I'm excited to start creating for this fandom now! ;)
> 
> 3laxx

“It’s after school! Where’s the leader of your loser brigade?”, Boscha greeted Luz in full uniform, flanked by her team. Luz gulped at that but straightened her shoulders.

She had pushed Willow and Gus too hard. She had been the one to get Willow into this mess.

And she was the one to set it right again.

“I’m here on her behalf!”, she made a dramatic break, then she breathed in and propped her hands up on her hips, “We forfeit.”

The shock was visible on the whole team's faces and she could even hear Amity gasping from the sidelines. It had to go that way, Luz told herself, that was the solution to the situation she had created.

“And I’m here to tell you that I’ll take Willows place as your-”, at that she pointed on her fingers, “-water gofer, target practice, whatever you need.”

This caused a little while of silence, before Boscha’s hand sank. She looked down on the ball in her hands and for the first time, Luz heard actual respect in her voice when she spoke.

“Wow, you’re a really good friend.”, that almost made Luz feel at ease. Almost.

Because as soon as she’d said it, Boscha drew a circle and set the grudgby ball on fire. Luz gulped at the hateful smirk Boscha sent in her direction, “And a perfect target!”

The Latina gasped, her eyes widening in shock. She-… Wasn’t actually gonna do that, right?

“Think fast!”, Boscha shouted, then she aimed and threw the flaming ball at her.

Luz could just so jump to the side, grunting at the impact with the ground and the heat of the flaming ball washing over her, before watching a tree behind her falling due to the incredible force with which the young witchling had thrown the ball.

Looking back to Boscha, terrified, Luz saw that she was suddenly summoning a lot more balls, setting all of them on fire.

She felt her heart sinking.

Oh no.

She could just so escape the flaming balls by jumping up and running, yelping in fear as she did. She knew witches were magically enhanced, making them stronger and more resistant, but this was even dangerous for a witch. And her as a human?

Luz didn’t want to know what a sonic ball like the one Boscha liked to cut trees with would do to her human body.

Her memory got hazy when she started running. After a few strides across the field, she was already trying to catch her breath. Damn her cursed nerd endurance. She was never the sporty type!

Flaming and biting balls shot after her left and right when she sprinted into the other direction again, setting off various traps on the field like pillars of fire and spikes, as well as disgusting grabby arms and other, very dangerous things. Luz didn’t think she’d survive this.

She had thought that a lot of times on the Boiling Isles, and she had never actually meant it because her optimism and mostly Eda had ensured that nothing bad would happen.

But right now?

Nobody could stop Boscha. She meant every throw.

This time Luz felt real, actual fear bubbling up in her, clenching her chest and making her breaths go fast. She was doomed this time.

A ball threw her off balance and she stumbled, feeling a sharp pain rippling up her leg. Luz screamed, but she knew Boscha wasn’t taking this seriously. She wouldn’t stop.

“Boscha! B-Boscha, stop, stop, I learned my lesson!”, she tried pleading when she got back up again, trying to hobble away but some spikes blocked her way. She couldn’t run to the sides because she wasn’t fast enough. Turning, she watched Boscha light another ball on fire. In her three eyes, a certain amount of madness flashed, and Luz wondered if she actually wanted to kill her. In the background, Boscha’s teammates finally jumped to action, calling out for their friend and waving their arms while running onto the field, trying to stop her but Boscha wouldn’t.

She didn’t take Luz seriously.

“Having fun yet? Cuz I’m just getting warmed up!”

Luz ripped her arms up at the ball flying towards her. Nobody would be helping her this time.

She was all on her own and she had willingly started this. She didn’t have any glyphs on her.

This was it.

The ball hit her with such a force that she was thrown back against the spikes which had cut off her way. Her arms burned when the flames of the ball started licking on her skin, and she heard a crack when her head connected with the rocks. Her body followed and she felt her feet being ripped off the ground. The force of the blow crushed her spine against the same spike as well while her head fell forwards and she could just so blink before already losing her consciousness.

She never felt herself hitting the ground.

* * *

Boscha hesitated when the human took a hard blow. Her team stopped dead in their tracks.

She at least wanted her back on her feet, it’d be funnier to try and hit her again. A moving target was better practice anyway.

But she didn’t get back up.

The ball fell from Boscha’s hands as she shouted over to the human.

“Hey, get up! The practice isn’t over yet.”

Nothing moved.

The witchling had seen a lot of grudgby matches when growing up, and she had played in a lot herself. She knew what unconsciousness looked like. But she didn’t think the human was actually out. Anyone playing grudgby should be able to take a hit like this. It wasn’t even such a strong one. Any witch would get right back up, the human was just playing.

She huffed as stalked over, inconvenienced by this. She didn’t wanna have to be bothered by this.

When she approached, she suddenly saw red. A lot of red.

All around the human was red, a whole puddle, her hair was damp, and she wasn’t moving.

Immediately, Boscha forgot all antics, her status, and quickly strode over, reaching the human and kneeling in her blood. Her uniform was suddenly wet, but Boscha couldn’t care.

Grudgby could be a cruel sport, exactly what she liked about that.

She just hadn’t thought the human would get so badly injured by that. Human anatomy wasn’t something Boscha knew a lot about, but she decided it’d be better not to move her too much. Humans were fragile, she had heard her parents say once when she and her friends had been little and had played human. Her parents had forbidden her to play human ever again because they were weak. Degenerates.

And now she was feeling the pulse of one, her heart suddenly racing. Her pulse was there, weak but still rhythmic. This was actually scary. Boscha had never seen that much blood, all over the human’s clothes, all over her face and hair, and all over the field, a puddle of blood.

Her team now approached, just when panic bubbled up in her throat, but she suppressed it, thought tactical.

“Cat, get the healing professor, as fast as you can! Immediately!!”

Her friend turned and hexed some wings on her shoes, to fly faster. Skara kneeled next to her and wanted to turn her over but Boscha stopped her, her hands full of blood.

“Don’t do that, we might hurt her more. We have to-”

The human’s pulse was getting erratic. Paused for one, two beats, then it resurfaced again. Boscha realized they might not have the time for the professor to arrive.

Suddenly, a yelp and a scream sounded and she turned to the source. Willow, Gus, and Amity had arrived at the field’s sidelines. Willow reacted fast and covered Gus’ eyes.

Amity leaped.

“BOSCHA!!”, she screamed suddenly, furiously. Shit.

Boscha knew Amity had a crush on the human She hadn’t been subtle in hiding it. Girl had been super obvious with her tomato face.

“Amelia, stop Amity.”, Boscha instructed and returned her attention to the unconscious human while checking her pulse again, “Skara, we might need to move her over. She can’t stay face down like that. Cat should be returning with the healing professor soon.”

“BOSCHA, YOU SORRY EXCUSE FOR A WITCH!!”, Amity screamed from her cage of vines that Amelia had trapped her in. Somewhere deep down, Boscha hurt at her words, but she had to stay focused right now. Amity was emotional and she’d attack her, and touch the human, maybe even try to hug or move her. They couldn’t risk it, “LEMME AT HER, AMELIA, I’LL RIP HER UP!!”

Silently, Boscha was thankful for Willow and Gus not helping Amity. Willow had sent Gus away to get something, water maybe, to keep him distracted, then she came over and sat down next to Boscha while she checked the human’s breathing by leaning down, getting her hair all wet from the blood, but she didn’t even feel that. Her breathing was shallow and uneven, her pulse fading.

“DON’T BE A FUCKING COWARD BOSCHA, FIGHT ME!!”, Amity’s voice broke at the tears forming in her eyes and the sobs bubbling up in her throat but she still pushed against the vines as hard as she could, trying to reach for Boscha who was still far away.

“We need to put her on her back, we might need to do CPR.”, Boscha instructed, her eyes squinted in concentration when she kept feeling the weakening pulse of the human, “Willow, can you make a stretcher of sorts?”

“I SWEAR, BOSCHA, I’LL MAKE YOU FEEL SO SORRY!!”

The girl from the plant track, her rival as she faintly remembered, quickly jumped to action. She created a stretcher from the ground and kicked it to break it off its roots, handing one side to Boscha while staying at Luz’s feet.

“BOSCHA, I SWEAR TO THE TITAN, I’LL KILL YOU!!”

Skara softly cupped the human’s forehead and steadied her hip, while Willow secured her legs. The team captain mirrored Skara’s hand on her forehead and wrapped her arms around the human’s shoulders, and on three, they turned her on her back. She looked awful.

Her brown skin almost looked grey and she wasn’t moving at all. Boscha once again leaned down to check her breathing. Her heart sank.

The human had stopped breathing.

“Fuck. Skara, you hold her shoulder, Willow, her legs. Make sure she doesn’t move around too much. Amelia, come here. You’ll switch with me once I get tired.”

At once, Boscha started pressing down on the human’s chest repeatedly. She didn’t know exactly where to place her hands, because she knew humans didn’t have a bile sac, so she just winged it and put her hands directly over her heart. Counting, she pushed down several times before closing the human’s nose and blowing into her mouth.

Amity only raged more at that, but Boscha didn’t even hear her anymore. The CPR took over all her senses and she went into hyper-focus. Push, push, push a few times, breathe, and again. And again.

Finally, after Boscha switching with Amelia and then back again, cat showed up with her healing professor.

He had brought the Illusions professor with him as well, for safe transport, and after assessing the situation the two of them vanished with the human in a cloud of blue. All that remained were the grudgby girls, Willow and Amity, who had sunk into herself in the vine cage Amelia had created for her, sobbing quietly.

And the big puddle of blood that the human had left here.

Boscha leaned back and fell against the spike that remained standing, against which the human had crashed when she had thrown that ball.

Fuck.

They breathed through for a moment until Willow and Boscha exchanged a gaze. They both had known Amity for a long time. If they didn’t stop her spiral now, she’d let it eat her up. For the first time, Boscha and Willow shared an opinion. They got up and walked over to the cage. Willow sank to her knees next to Amity’s curled-up position and began hugging her, then Amelia released the cage. The vines receded into the ground between Willow’s arms and Amity softly leaned against her old friend, still crying.

Boscha sat down next to them and pulled up her legs, not sure what to say. It had been her fault.

Sure, grudgby was a cruel sport and she had seen a lot of injuries already, but she hadn’t known the human was so fragile that she couldn’t take that hit. A witch would’ve been able to get back up again, to continue after that.

She wouldn’t have attacked the human as wildly if she had known. The picture of the bloodied classmate still shook her, but it was burnt into her memories now. She wouldn’t be able to shake it, ever again, and she felt like she deserved that.

Boscha wasn’t a bad witch. She had enjoyed being in charge, of course, but she had never wanted to hurt someone as badly. She hadn’t known the consequences.

“… I’m sorry…”, she finally mumbled, when the horror settled, “I’m so sorry…”

It wouldn’t bring the human back. She knew that. It wouldn’t make everything okay again.

Much to her surprise, Amity reached out and pulled on her shirt. Boscha looked up to see the puffed and swollen eyes of her friend and scooted closer. She didn’t dare to hug the Blight, but she’d be here for her. Amelia and Skara joined them in their group, as well as Cat. At some point, Gus arrived with some water and snacks for which Willow had sent him. She had figured Gus shouldn’t have to see his friend like this, when already reacting extremely to his flags being broken.

They stayed like this for a little while, until Amity had dozed off against Willow's shoulder, so they called the Blight twins to pick Amity up on the grudgby field so that the grudgby team could go home to change and wash while Willow and Gus would notify Eda.

* * *

After Amity had been picked up by her siblings and everyone else had gone home, Willow and Gus started their way down the way through the forest where Luz had always shown up for school.

Willow still hadn’t changed her clothes. Her knees and sleeves were still full of blood, even if she had scrubbed her hands and arms clean in the school.

This wasn’t gonna be easy. They knew Eda could get very protective of her apprentice, and she had almost started acting like a mother for Luz. Telling her that her apprentice was injured wouldn’t be something Willow would be looking forward to.

She nervously rubbed her arm when they got closer to the Owl House, so much so that Gus stopped her arm by touching her.

“Willow, Eda won’t be mad at us.”, he clarified. Sweet Gus.

“No, of course not. But I don’t like bringing bad news.”, she sighed, “And this is very bad news. Gus, we don’t even know if-…”

Gus remained silent, as did she when her voice died. They didn’t know, couldn’t know. What should they even say? There was an accident and now they didn’t know what had happened to Luz?

Willow sighed again when the Owl House came into view, Hooty spotting them already and swinging in to announce their arrival in his high-pitched voice. Willow and Gus flinched as Eda appeared in the doorframe in what seemed to be a grudgby jacket, making the situation all the more real.

The witch mustered them up and down, she had of course immediately noted the absence of her kid and crossed her arms. A defensive action, Willow noticed. When people were scared, uncomfortable, or caged in they often did that.

“Hey, Eda…”

“So, why didn’t you bring Luz back here? Is she in trouble?”, Eda forced a grin when they got closer, probably not having been able to identify the blood on Willow’s clothing, “Did she pull some kinda prank involving paint?”

But there was no humor or bite in her voice. Willow heard the concern and she bit her lip not to let it out yet. Not yet.

She couldn’t start crying now, because then she wouldn’t stop.

“There-… A few girls from the grudgby team gave us a hard day and Luz challenged them. There was an accident.”

Eda’s ears twitched when her face fell. She connected the dots and suddenly, she knew all too well what that kid had on her clothes. Gus comfortingly placed a hand on Willow's back while Eda felt the world swimming and her head being dizzy. That was blood.

“Mrs. Eda?”, the small one now asked, causing the older witch to look back at him, her vision out of focus, “Luz is now in the Healer’s Coven. If you wanna see her, you can go.”

Right, the Healer’s Coven was neutral ground. Eda stretched out her hand and caught Owlbert flying at her, then she got up on her staff.

“Hop on, kids, I’ll fly you home. Hooty, watch the house. King, come on, hurry up!”

They heard a scurrying sound, then some panting, and finally King appeared in the door Hooty closed behind him, just before he jumped up into Eda’s hair and looked out by her cheek.

“What are we doing? Pickpocketing?”, he asked excitedly.

“We’re visiting Luz, little guy, after flying them home.”, everyone had found a seat on her staff and she gave Owlbert a little smack, “Let’s go! They’ll explain on the way there.”

* * *

The room was dark when Eda entered. King was asleep in her hair and she carefully nestled him out, then she placed Owlbert on the wall and sat down on the lower end of the Healer’s bed, taking King into her lap.

Luz looked grey and pale in the moonlight, and so small in the sheets. She was only a child.

“Hey kid…”, Eda began, but she couldn’t make her voice work so she whispered, “… You’re such a troublemaker. If I didn’t know better, I’d say you’ve got that from me.”

The witch chuckled when she reached for her hand, a little cool to the touch but alive. Very much alive.

The healers had done an exceptional job patching her up. They had been able to assure that she wouldn’t suffer any long-lasting consequences and that neither her spine nor her brain would be damaged. Softly, Eda rubbed along the back of her hand, then her gaze wandered over the injuries.

Luz’s arms were bandaged from heavy burns. She’d get some nasty scars from that.

Her face was also a little burned but not as bad as her arms. Her skull had gotten quite a beating and she had lost a lot of blood, but the healers had assured Eda it’d be fine. A bandage around her head still proved the serious injury she had suffered.

Her spine had been injured in multiple places but they could fix it again and now they just had to wait a few days until the sleeping spell wore off, to ensure that Luz wouldn’t move for a bit.

Eda got up to sit down on the sofa in the room and make it a little comfortable. She had a few long days ahead of her.


	2. The Waiting Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the accident, the waiting begins. For the shock to fade, for the everyday life to set back in, and for Luz to wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Welcome back!  
> Since I want to keep this a short story and Lumity-centric, I will not really go into detail about other characters like Eda, King, or the Hexside students. So this chapter is Amity-centric!  
> How does she cope with Luz having been injured that badly, and how does she act since then?

Amity couldn’t go a step walking through the school without being watched. Of course, everyone had gotten word of a horrible accident on the grudgby field but the important thing to them was her freak-out. She didn’t know who had told anyone about that, because neither Willow nor the grudgby team had said anything – mainly because Boscha and Skara hadn’t been in school for the past few days. Amelia had immediately approached her when she had gone back the next day not to miss any classes because she needed the normality to function, and told her that someone had apparently heard her screaming from inside a classroom, and attracted by the noise, then seen her being caged by Amelia.

The girl had said some other things, probably about how they had wanted to stop Boscha or how she hadn’t told anything, or how she had said that she hadn’t heard from the grudgby captain either, but Amity hadn’t cared anymore.

She had just solemnly nodded and continued with her day.

It had been five of them by now, and Luz still hadn’t woken up. The first few days had been very scary, because Luz’s condition hadn’t improved at all. The healers hadn’t been sure what was wrong and there was one jump scare when Luz’s heart had momentarily given in again. But they had managed to save her and bring her back to a healthier rhythm by magically helping her heart pump. Amity wasn’t really interested in how they had done it because she was just glad that she hadn’t been there to see it. After that, Luz had just slept.

The first time Amity had seen her in the hospital bed she had thought the human was dead. Her usually brown skin had been grey and pale against the white sheets and she had looked horrible. Well, health-wise, because Luz could never look horrible to her.

Sighing, Amity sat down in the abomination classroom when the lecture started.

The young witchling had visited Luz and Eda every day after school, from morning until evening on the weekend, but her condition hadn’t improved yet, which was why the healers were hesitant to lift the sleeping spell.

They weren’t sure about human anatomy, but they did know that humans healed slower than witches and that they took injuries harder. Which was why Luz had gotten hurt by that ball in the first place. A witch would have felt the burns as well, obviously, but after getting hit they could’ve gotten back up again and the burns would’ve been gone within a day.

The bile sac and the magic in their blood helped massively with that. Especially responding to magic treatment was way easier with magic already residing within the patient. A human had no magic so it was apparent that Luz would take some time longer.

But Amity didn’t want to wait. She had to talk to her, make sure she was okay. She had to hear her talk again, desperately.

The day stretched infinitely. Normally, she was interested in the abomination professor droning on and on about their craft and their coven, but her head wasn’t in it. Her thoughts went back to Luz, her in a Healer’s bed, her in her own blood. Boscha being so concentrated to save her.

Amity’s eyebrows furrowed while she looked outside.

Boscha had been right to restrain her, Amity would’ve just attacked. And Amity had also known that back then, she hadn’t created an abomination to free herself. Instinctively, she must’ve known that she’d lack the physical coordination to treat Luz safely. And if she was being honest, Boscha had reacted faster than her and had kept a cool head.

Amity probably would’ve accidentally hurt Luz more. And put her in one of those wheely chair thingies that Luz had explained to her when she had shown her a picture of the human realm and Amity had spotted a person sitting like that.

She didn’t want to think about that. Rendering Luz unable to move for the rest of her life.

Boscha had reacted correctly by locking her up. And she hadn’t even acknowledged her when she had screamed insults at her. Amity had to give it to the grudgby captain, if the situation was serious she could focus on the task at hand.

Still… The picture of Luz on the ground, and Boscha above her, barking instructions, wouldn’t leave her mind. Groaning, Amity shuddered, then she tried to take some notes again but her pen almost immediately sank.

Luz…

She had just tried to be her idiotic self. Taking Willow’s place, to be Boscha’s punchbag. Why hadn’t Amity taken that place? She had at least known to defend herself, but Luz had been glyph-less. She had just run in, head first without thinking, as usual, just screaming.

Amity smiled to herself.

She had said that when they were running from the Otabin monster, tied to a magical book he had used to trap friends. Amity still felt her heart beating faster when she thought about her adventure with Luz in the library, at night, and all alone. A small blush rose to her cheeks when she imagined that. She’d probably become a stuttering mess if she spent a night with Luz alone these days.

Finally, classes ended and she was free to go to the Healer’s Coven. Breathing through, she wandered through the woods, and finally, she could relax. The whole school was going crazy ever since the accident and she was gossip topic number 1.

As much as she had hated that back then, she hated it even more now.

Taking the scenic route, she decided to clear her head a little before actually arriving at the Healer’s Coven. The fresh air blew her head free of thoughts and she could finally relax for the first time today after feeling stares in the back of her head all day long.

Maybe today was the day. Maybe the healers would finally wake up Luz today. Amity sighed.

She just hoped the human was going to be fine.

The forest remained silent and beautiful while she wandered through the small path that had been trampled down by generations. That was a change from the usual, normally there was at least one unpleasant view. Maybe it was just Amity’s head, though, because she didn’t even focus on the environment around her. Her head was empty and light, making her lose the tension in her shoulders that she had held all day in school.

It was hard, being the center of gossip, especially when it was about this topic. She sighed.

They didn’t know better. They hadn’t seen what she had seen. What she had felt.

The crushing fear that maybe, Luz wouldn’t get up again. That they’d have to say goodbye. That there was nothing left to save the human. That she’d never told her how she felt.

Amity didn’t like the thought of that.

Another Breeze luckily knocked that right out of her head, though, and she managed to spend the rest of her walk just humming thoughtlessly.

A little later, she knocked on the door to Luz’s room. She had managed to get Luz and Eda a private room, thanks to pulling the Blight card even if she hated to do so, but since it meant getting Luz a better treatment, she hadn’t even hesitated.

Eda hadn’t gone home the first few nights until the healers had urged her to, but she had been right back once visiting hours had started again. Now, thanks to the private room Amity had managed to get them, Eda could stay the nights again. But only after promising Amity that she’d contact her as soon as Luz showed any sign of waking up.

So far, Eda had just texted her that Luz’s condition had steadily improved since this morning, but not much more. Amity stepped in at Eda’s call and her gaze immediately went to the unconscious girl on the bed before nodding at said girl’s mentor.

“How’re you holding up, kid?”, Eda asked from the table where she was playing some Hexes Hold’em with Owlbert. She didn’t even look up when Owlbert’s deck defeated a few of her cards.

“… I’m good.”, Amity managed. Eda just nodded at that, probably figuring that Amity didn’t want to talk about it. After all, the public freak-out she’d had hadn’t only caused rumors at school. That the human had gotten injured had made its rounds in the whole of Bonesborough, and apparently, the youngest Blight offspring caring so much for the human that she had to be restrained had spread like wildfire. Amity had just gotten around to being grounded because the twins had jumped in and talked their parents down. She was just lucky she had granted the twins eternal mocking permission, otherwise, they probably wouldn’t have bailed her out.

Now, Amity sat down by the bed on the chair Eda had placed there and softly took Luz’s hand, sighing when she relaxed. Luz’s face had a normal color again and her cheeks showed a slight blush, finally. After 5 days, her condition was improving, even if the bandages on the girl’s arms and head stayed. Her hand felt warm and soft and Amity rubbed across the back of her hand and played with her fingers when she started talking. She didn’t mind Eda sitting in the corner and playing cards.

They had determined that whatever Amity had to say to Luz was too important not to be spoken out. She had bonded so much with Eda that she’d also tell her everything she’d tell Luz. Okay, maybe not everything.

But they certainly had built up quite a sweet relationship, especially after Eda had met Odalia again for the first time since graduation while she was picking up Amity because she had missed her curfew. Eda had later expressed her shock to Amity, when the Blight kid had snuck out of the manor with the help of the twins to return to Luz, about how coldly her mother treated her.

Ever since then, Amity had a feeling that Eda had secretly adopted her like she had adopted Luz.

“Hey, Luz… Today in school they all talked about your accident again. We’ve been calling it an accident because Boscha didn’t mean to hurt you and because she’s super sorry. I haven’t seen her in a while, but she let me know she was okay just today, and that she was taking a break because of what happened. I think that’s very mature.”

Amity breathed through again, then she smiled.

“Willow and I have been getting along better now. She really helped me back then, and I feel much better now. We actually spend quite a lot of time together, whenever I’m not here. Which is basically just in school or when she visits.”

Eda snorted from the corner and Amity slightly smirked at that.

“Anyways… I was really freaked out about what happened, but Boscha reacted right. The healers say if she hadn’t helped you that you’d-… Be somewhere else now.”, the young witchling slightly gulped at that, then she continued, “Uhm-… Gus finished his tunnel beneath Hexside, by the way. He told us about that today. I’m still not so sure if that’s particularly legal, but Willow said she could strengthen the walls with roots, so we just assume it’s fine. He was so excited about that that Willow and I couldn’t stop him.”

Amity chuckled, then she lowered her gaze and continued playing with Luz’s fingers, softly examining each one of them.

“I miss you, you know…? You should wake up soon…”

Eda gave another snort at that, nodding slowly.

“Yeah, that’d be amazing, Luz, you hear?”

They sat in silence for a little while until Amity joined Eda for a game of Hexes Hold’em, a little tradition they had started ever since Luz had been admitted to the Healer’s Coven. Owlbert dozed on Eda’s shoulder and her staff leaned against the wall. King was snoring on Eda’s bed. Amity couldn’t imagine a place more peaceful than this one, honestly. Even if Luz was technically missing, she felt more at home here, in a Healer’s Coven room, than she did at her actual home. Because here, she was surrounded by friends. Not only friends. She found herself starting to see the Owl House residents as her family. Eda never grew tired of spending time with her here and King warmed up to her as well, even if he still called her the “Cupcake-Killer”. But she heard the bite in his voice vanishing time by time, and it had become a common occurrence for Amity to pick up the little furry demon and place him on her lap while doing her homework, without him objecting.

The evening came and the sun went, coloring the sky a dark orange and rich red outside, before letting the Boiling Isles slowly sink into darkness.

Just before her curfew, Amity bid Eda and King a good night and to sleep well, then she made her way back up to the manor. Thanks to Eda’s influence, she was always a few pleasurable minutes late, not enough to drive her parents mad, but enough to be noticed. Amity started to like the little act of rebellion.

Ed and Em asked her about Luz’s condition, her parents chastised her for coming home late, but she dutifully just gave her father her homework to check it for mistakes, nodding at her mother droning on about punctuality – she would never let her know that she was punctual, she was just punctually a few minutes late, on purpose – and then going up to her room after getting her homework back. It was spotless as always.

That night, Amity felt a lot better. Luz’s condition was improving, Willow and Gus were her friends and she had gotten a text from Boscha that she’d return to school the next day. Things were looking up for the youngest Blight, for the first time in years.

Thankfully, ever since Luz had stumbled into her life, and she wouldn’t have it any other way.

And she couldn’t wait for the moment when Luz would open her beautiful brown eyes again and smile again and-

The young witchling had already fallen asleep at that, unable to finish her thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading! <3


	3. In Your Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Luz awakes it's only a matter of time until Amity rushes to visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to upload yesterday but I just couldn't find the time to so please forgive me ;-;  
> I hope the wait wasn't too bad!

In the middle of the night, Eda woke up to some movement coming from the other bed. At first, she thought King was climbing on Luz’s bed again, but the small demon was curled up to her own side. Only when the sleep didn’t cloud her vision anymore, she understood that Luz was moving. And choking.

Suddenly, she was on her feet and rushed to Luz’s side, immediately spotting what was wrong. Humans, albeit having a soul that was unable to tether itself to the astral plane, had an incredibly strong spirit.

Luz was fighting.

She was done sleeping and wanted to wake up now, her body seeing itself unable to sleep any longer. Quickly, she lifted the healers sleeping spell, and immediately, Luz opened her eyes and tried to sit up, gasping, but Eda held her down. For a moment, they stared at each other, then Eda felt tears welling up in her eyes and slowly leaned down to hug her. Luz hiccupped, before slowly, tenderly hugging Eda back and nuzzling her nose into her mentor’s neck.

“Kid, I was so scared… Don’t ever do that to me or your friends ever again.”

Luz squinted her eyes, then she slowly ended the hug between the older witch and her, furrowing her eyebrows.

“Did-… Did I do something wrong?”, she whispered, her voice breaking since she hadn’t used it in so long.

With tears in her eyes, Eda laughed, then she shook her head and softly sat down on the edge of the bed, wiping her eyes. If she did something wrong, she had asked. _Oh, what to do with that child_ , Eda mused.

“You were injured in a grudgby accident, Luz. Because you agreed to be Boscha’s target practice.”

Luz tried to remember, she really did, but nothing came to her mind. The last she remembered was telling Boscha that they’d forfeit. That was all she remembered, after that, everything went hazy.

“Wh-What happened?”, she asked and Eda shot her a glance, then she notified the healers that the patient needed them.

“Boscha hit you with a pretty mean ball. You kinda, sorta, almost died. But you didn’t. And then you slept for 5 days.”, she summarized shortly, finally feeling at ease now that the kid was back and seemed not to have Amnesia.

Luz leaned back in her pillows, staring up at the ceiling. She remembered nothing of all this. She must’ve been out pretty well.

The healers checked Luz’s vitals while Eda texted Amity, Willow, and Gus, waiting until at least one of them would text back. Willow and Gus seemed to be sleeping tightly, but the Blight kid of course had a light sleep. She immediately texted back if Luz was awake and Eda attached Owlbert to her staff again.

“Go pick up the Blight kid for me.”, she instructed the Palisman, then she let him fly out the window and watched him vanish in the night sky towards the Blight manor before turning back to the very confused Luz.

“Hey, you okay?”, the older witch asked but Luz slowly shook her head, then she lifted her arms to her face, rubbing over it.

“Was I-… Very badly injured? Cuz it certainly feels like it.”, Eda panicked for a short moment, but Luz had lifted her legs during the examination of the healer, so she should be alright.

“Why you feel out of it?”, the teenager nodded, rubbing her neck before Eda stopped her, “Don’t do that yet.”

“How are the others?”, ah, that’s a classic Luz move. Worrying about others way too early.

“That Blight kid took it hard. And I don’t think the Park one was too amused as well. And the one who hit you, Boscha, she will only be returning to school tomorrow.”

The girl groaned at that but Eda took her hand and didn’t let her dwell on it.

“Luz, it’s going to be okay. The most important thing is that you made it and that you’re healthy and awake, okay? And hey, Amity’s on the way here right now, she’ll want to see you and she can probably tell you what happened. Although, maybe she wants to tell you a few other things as well.”

Right on cue, said witchling appeared in the window, a jacket hurriedly thrown over her pajamas because she hadn’t even bothered to change and her hair down. She jumped off the windowsill and handed Owlbert to Eda while rushing to the side of Luz’s bed, tightly hugging her.

Luz was a little surprised at Amity’s appearance, and her need to hug her immediately, but she happily accepted this sign of affection and buried her face on Amity’s neck, feeling her sitting down on the edge of her bed.

They hugged for a few minutes, Amity pressing Luz down into her covers not to move her too much, but unwilling to let go. The relief flushed through her like a boiling wave and suddenly, she didn’t care at all anymore about touching Luz. Suddenly, there was only her and the human she had come to like so much. A tiny sniffle escaped her nose and Luz softly patted her back, turning her head in a little to snuggle her friend who just wouldn’t let go of her.

“… You’re finally awake again…”, Amity finally mumbled a few minutes later, before slowly parting from her and brushing some strands of hair out of her face, huffing at the annoyance. She wasn’t used to wearing her hair down and liked it a lot more if it was tied up in a small ponytail, to keep the bangs out of her face.

Luz found it adorable, though. And suddenly, hair-down-Amity was her favorite Amity.

“You look pretty.”, she finally said and the young witchling spluttered, turning a bright red at which Eda had to turn, bit her lip, and look out the window not to laugh loudly. She really loved her kid but she was as dense as swamp water.

“… Th-Thanks.”, Amity could finally press out when she had calmed down a little, but Luz wasn’t done yet. Her filter was gone and Eda didn’t know if she should be thankful for that or curse it. It was amusing, that was for sure because she knew exactly what that Blight kid felt.

“I mean it. Your hair looks pretty when it’s down. But-… It’s dyed. Your normal hair color is brown, isn’t it?”

At that, Amity had to roll her eyes, but she was able to talk still and keep her blush at bay.

“Y-Yeah, my mom dyes it to make Edric, Emira, and I look color-coordinated. But, that’s not the topic at hand right now. How are you feeling?”

The two of them caught up a little, Amity unwillingly telling Luz what had happened in detail, then Eda gave them some privacy by “searching for snacks”. Little did they know the older witch actually went back to the Owl House.

Luz patted the bed next to her and Amity lied down, now feeling much more confident and comfortable about being with Luz, and they stared up at the ceiling. Maybe that was caused by the late hour and her being a little bit sleep drunk despite the adrenaline rush or the relief that Luz had woken up okay still warming her limbs and cheeks, but Amity couldn’t really care.

“So-… How’s everyone holding up?”

Amity sighed at that question, shrugging.

“Willow, Gus, and I are fine, I think. We’ve been looking out for each other, and Eda and I have spent quite some time together as well. Boscha is-… I haven’t seen her since then, but I think she went into shock and took a break and some therapy. Maybe it’d be a good idea to invite her here once you feel up to it. Otherwise…”, the young witchling grimaced at the gossip, “Everyone who’s not involved is gossiping about my reaction when it happened and-… I saw you lying there.”

Luz turned her head towards her, questioning, and Amity wished she wasn’t as truthful as she had just been.

“W-Well, I kinda threatened Boscha to kill her because she had hurt you… And it looked really scary, you looked-… Horrifying. But I mean, that’s what every friend would do.”

Luz chuckled at that and looked back up to the ceiling.

“Don’t tell me you’ve gone soft on me, Blight.”

Amity’s heart skipped a beat when she recognized what Luz was getting at, and she was on the verge of tears when she realized that she had felt that crippling, threatening fear that day, that she would never hear again what Luz had just said.

A dry sob ripped through her throat and Luz looked over in shock, her eyes widening.

“Oh gosh, oh Titan, I am so sorry, Amity! I didn’t know you’d react like this, I wouldn’t have said anything, I-”

The witchling managed to shake her head and reassure Luz with a little chuckle, then she let the human take her hand and squeezed back when the girl next to her did.

“No, no! It’s okay, really. I just-… I just remembered you lying on that grudgby field and-… I thought you’d never say that again. Or anything for that matter. You-… Didn’t look good, at all. We all thought that, but Boscha actually managed to pull you through.”

Luz slowly nodded, then she softly squeezed Amity’s hand again. She needed a minute to pull herself out of her memories, closing her eyes and feeling Luz’s hand to know that what had happened was in the past, then she breathed through. Luz smiled as she felt the tremble going away, and the girl calming down again, “I’m sorry for that… I didn’t mean to scare you guys.”

Amity sighed, then she nodded.

“We-… We know. Boscha just didn’t realize you’d take that hit so hard. Any other witch would’ve gotten back up again and continued. I suppose she just misread the situation. I just wished I had been there earlier… Willow or I could’ve diverted the ball. We could’ve just prevented this, but we were too slow…”

Luz rolled over to look at Amity and the witchling turned back to her as well, lying on her side to make it easier for both of them. She still felt the blush burning on her cheeks but boy was she glad for Eda turning off the lights before she left. The darkness of the room covered her blush at least a little bit.

“It happened, Amity. It won’t do you well to dwell on it. So please don’t, it’ll just result in guilt that I don’t want you to have.”, as much as she felt like what she had said, Amity was impressed by Luz asking her not to blame herself for that. And especially how right the Latina was with that. Stumped, Amity nodded, then she breathed through and softly rubbed her legs, feeling the cold getting to her. Luz noticed that and giggled.

“Sleepover!”, she nestled the blanket out from under Amity and threw it over her, before pulling her closer so they could both fit under the one-person blanket. Amity deeply blushed at that again, but she let Luz turn to lie on her back and direct Amity to place her head on her shoulder. Faintly, she could hear a heartbeat from Luz’s side, and she couldn’t describe how much that calmed her down. Luz’s heart was beating slowly and calmly. All of Amity’s worries immediately vanished at the rhythmical and strong beat so that suddenly, she felt tired.

The adrenaline had stopped pumping through her veins and the night and exhaustion at the news finally caught up to her.

Her eyelids fluttered close and she could hear Luz shifting, then the girl’s arms wrapped around her to keep her close and warm. On another day, in another situation, Amity would have imploded, but for now, she was just glad her friend was alive.

She couldn’t even describe how glad she was about this. After seeing Luz lying on the grudgby field like this, with the dark red puddle spreading around her, with the blood on the spike, and with all the blood on her friends’ clothes, she would’ve never thought Luz could be okay after this. But it had turned out that the opposite had been the case, thanks to the grudgby team and Willow’s help.

Luz snuggled her closer and Amity found herself smiling at that.

_Huh_ , she thought to herself, _maybe I can still spend a night with Luz like in the library without turning into a hot mess._

The breathing next to her just confirmed this. She didn’t care about being flustered or about revealing herself or anything like that. She was next to a person she held dear, that she had thought to be dead. She was content as she was now and she didn’t need her crush butting in.

“… You _have_ gone soft on me.”, Luz smugly stated, the sleep already laced into her voice, just when Amity felt herself slipping into some welcome rest as well.

“… In your dreams…”, she whispered with a pout, and they both knew she was lying.

Because this wasn’t a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading thus far!
> 
> Give me a short feedback in the comments if I should leave the story at this!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!
> 
> If you did, feel free to leave a Kudo and a comment, if you want! I'll update this fic relatively soon, so also consider subscribing and bookmarking this story!
> 
> Thanks, this means a lot to me! <3


End file.
